eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Add Me List
This is the Add Me list. Post your gamername, rank and skill here. Please post your rank as 1-10, 11-20, 21-30, etc. and your skill as (e.g. 2100-2300) This page may serve useful for adding friends. Please post your gamername underneath the corresponding letter. Please Include the following: Eliminate Username, Rank, and Skill. Other short comments can be added, but please keep them under one line. If you are looking for clans, visit Add Me List (Clan). Formatting Your Entry (Please Read before editing) Follow This Format Please!!! *'InsertGamerNameHere'(Link Username To Talk Page) - Rank (rank Here), Skill (skill Here) Date(optional): (mm/dd/yy) :Note 1 :Weapons and Gear Note (optional) Example: *'EliminateProWikiTestUsername' - Rank 50, Skill 4500-5500 (12/1/2009) :Add Me If you Need a Boost :I use Autorifle and Gravity Hook NOTE: DO NOT DELETE THE HEADINGS. ONLY ADD YOUR GAMERNAME, RANK, AND SKILL UNDER EACH LETTER. A *Athletix - Rank 50-60 Skill 7200-7500 *'austinwer' - Rank 42+ Skill 300-4000 *'Abscond' - Rank 18+ Skill 3000-3500 *'alexoneill77777' rank 50+ skill 5500+ *'Admiraldonut' - Rank - Skill 9100 :Tops Skill - Tops I get to 9100 quite often, but my app crashes a lot, so I lose skill fast I will play deathmatch (bezerking :or not) and will help you farm/boost if you want - just be clear to state what you want and give me time to change gear :D. *'AngelicRain' - Rank 60-70 (currently 66) - Skill 8900 - 9200 *'AnxietyArt' - Rank - 60's Skill - ???? *'Atropos626' - rank 50 Skill - 7000+/- 30% *'ATOOKY' - Rank 46 - skill 3500-4000 (5/15/10) *'axel5937' - Rank 39 skill 3000 average B *'battlekid786' - Rank 63, skill 7500~ :Titan pro and Assault Armor. *'benissimo' - Rank 71, skill 6000-7000 *'Bi6canukkfaggt' - Rank 70-89, skill 9k+ *'billybobjj' - Rank 60-70, skill 7500-8200 *'Bladeampz' - Rank 35, skill 7500+ *'Bigfootbasher' - Rank 41+, Skill 3000+ *'BetaRawrFull' - Rank 40-50, Skill 6000-8000 (Main = RawrFull) *'Bondzox' - Rank 52, Skill 7000-7500 :(hang out, talk, power boost, farm, help with dm ALOT) *'mimicemimice' - Rank 23+, skill 5900+ *'BLITZECLIPSE' - Rank 69+ Skill 7400+ *breezydaswagman - Rank 63 Skill 7.6k-8.4k. *( Armor: Sentry Weapon: Antimatter Je.t add me I'm one of the best Sentry players out here. C *'Calyptinator' - Rank 45+, Skill 5900+ (Friend matches, especially Co-op) *'coolguy127' - rank 41, Skill 6100-7000 :ADD ME PLEASE! *'CJB21' - rank 71, Skill 7711 *'chubbyterrorist' - Rank 10+, skill 1500 :Please add me please! *'chris3943' Rank 59, skill 6100-6500 *'Cript20' - rank 49, skill 7100+ :looking for friends matches for practice (non energized) D duanomo - rank: 80, Skill: 8000-8500 dvdme - rank 10+, Skill:1200+ D1RTYBA5TARD - Rank 26 and Skill 3581 detonx - rank 25, Skill: 4000 (I will powerboost all the time, I usually play from morning to night on weekends and after school) deadly-shrimp lv 30+ skill 3200+ add me doomkeeper rank 45-55 skill 8600-9100 dualblade: rank 53, skill hovers around 8000-8800. I play often Insert non-formatted text here E el-gato Rank 67 skill 5660 em1sidb8r rank currently 71 skill currently 9335 Enti-Lite Rank 28-32 skill 3500(ADD ME PLEASE)C= EX1127 Rank 45-55 skill 4700+ daanwup rank 86 skill 9000+ (add me if u want) F FMTreePlus rank 20-30 skill 1500-2500 G greyEYESslayer rank 73 skill 7400-7600(no invites when im in combat) gekonero rank: 45-46 skill: 4100 (either I) Gdtn: rank 80-90 (85), skill 8500-9500 (Around 9000) :D gl0wstick: Rank 60+ Skill: Around 8500 H HaruhiSuzumiya - Rank: ~80, Skill: 8000-9000 HaIothree - 61-70 Skill: 9000+ (Note: the I is a capital "i".) has199 rank 32-45 HoundSnapper - rank 35 , skill 5000+ Hugar- rank 53, skill 8.2k Henryfromda904 - rank 20, skill 2700+ I In-Visible - Rank 35 - Skill 8000 iLive245 - Rank 55 - Skill 7700-8500 ishootyourfac44 - Rank 70 - skill hovers around 8000 looking for friends to help me boost. J JUIC3BOX Rank:76 Skill:8000-9000 (iPhone 3G) JoeItachi Rank: 70 Skill:7900-8500. Armor: Airborne. Weapons: menacer pro and hurricane pro. jchuman Rank: 75 Skill: ~7500 K koolaide Rank 60 skill around 8k - I play mostly early morning est time (5am-8am) KondorStyle Rank: 18 skill 2400+ - playtime: between 09:00 - 12:00 and 22:00 - 02:00 EST (Fav.Weapon: Titan Jr.& Hurricane Jr.) kukuman2 rank 22 skill 1502+ kingkitteh Rank: 39 Skill: 5800-6100 Kilstrike Rank:50 Skill:6000+ Professional L Lermaster - Rank 54-59 Skill - (add me, i really need people to power level or boost with anytime) M molaxes-Rank 46-50, Skill 4900-6000 mychemro- Rank 70-80, skill 8000-8500, I'm in Elite}{Alliance mikeyang Rank 63 skill 6300+ megamatt215 Rank 21+ Skill 2000-2700 mixguy rank 40-50 skill 6000-7000 Mag-Rail-Pro: Rank 59+ Skill 9000-9500 (Once was 9579) (Main account is -Predators-) Mazzer96- Rank 1 skill 0 N nitroburst- Rank 60+, Skill: ~9000, Armor: Sniper, Weapons: Vaporizer/Ripper Pro and Grav-Hook. nixshen- Rank 69+, Skill: ~8000, Armor: Assault/Sentry, Weapons: Hurricane Pro and Titan Pro. O Otsdarva Rank 50,Skill 7126 looking for a comrade in co-op -OrangeKirby555 rank 58, skill ~6500. Will only play friend matches without energy and usuelly will powerboost if you want. ;) P PSPKyle Rank 75+ Skill 7200+ (patrickyugo, Get your own spot, dont post in mine.) patrickyugo rank 19 Skill Around 1000 Pandabear3535- rank 21-30 skill 2200+ Penguinlin- Rank 59-69 Skill 8500-9500 PhantomShadow94- Rank 57 Skill 8100-8300 Paradox75 Rank68 skill 4500-5000 Postman-Pat Rank 61-70 Skill 8000+ -Predators-: Rank 66+ Skill 9000-9500 (Once was 9632) (2nd account is Mag-Rail-Pro) Protopeople: Rank 56+ Skill 7000-7500 Armor: Infiltrator/Infantry, Weapons:Ripper Pro/Dual Cannon Pro,Gravity Hook(Nixshen's 2nd account) Q qwazz44 -Rank 53, skill 7500+ R *'RawrFull' - Rank 73, Skill: 9100-9300 *'Ramoola' - Rank: 77, skill: 9000-9300 *'rivengle' - Rank: 21-30, Skill: 2100-2300 *'ridgeracer55' - Rank 71-80, Skill: 8000-9000 :One of the few who has earned the Rocket Launcher AP Pro. *'rob924' - Rank: 42, Skill: 180-190 :(co-op mode with me) * rorschach89 - Rank 20+, Skill 3000-3400. (08/06/2010) Need someone to co-op with or even a deathmatch if you want. Armor: I use the Infiltrator amor that is half way upgraded. Weapon: Vaporizer and the Mag-Rail proto. *(red)gl0wstick - Rank 30+, Skill: 7000+, nub account S salka - Rank 80+, Skill: 8000-9000 (Thx for adding me :D) shadowlazer - Rank 32 - 40, Skill : 2250 shawn93- Rank 66-72, Skill 8000-8600 s3raph6 - Rank 70 - 79, Skill : 8000-9500 stlpvosrt4 - Rank 80-90 Skill: 8000-8400 stack4life- Rank 40-50 Skill: 6000+ Sunfire- Rank 40 Skill 2100 (will help with coop) xXsNip3dXx- Rank 20 Skill- 2100+ PLEASE ADD ME Seargentbecker-Rank 72-skill 8400 (I make a GREAT booster) Sparks16 ( Rank 46 skill 6000) Im great at thefty maneuvers Solitaire79 (Rank 33 Skill 1372) [ I'm great with an Anti-Matter Jet & gravity hook and looking to do co-op] T trimival - Rank: 31-40, Skill: 5000 - 5200 tim135- Rank 20-30 Skill 2500-3500 T-ara1- Rank 32 skill 2767-4200 U Usurper7 - Rank: 30 Skill: 6000 V vortextoonlink Rank 60-62 Skill 8000-8200 Venomousmango- rank 25 - skill 3500-4000- Main Account is Cript20 W willkwan - Rank: 80 Skill: 9000 (Add me if you want to help each other power level or if you want some fun games) warren24682468 - Rank 62 Skill: 7000+ vagr rank 40-50 skill 3900 4100 WCK- Rank 40 Skill: 2000(need someone to help me get more credit) please add me X XJmnX: Rank 55, ~7000 Skill Y Yourowndog- rank 31+ skill 4000+ Armor: Infiltrator Weapon(s): Auto-rifle/ hellfire jr Z ZarthG - Rank 29-39, Skill : 3000-4800 (Real good friends with Admiraldonut top) I was a Mag Rail Jr. killa, then I found the Ripper but that still sucked. I am finally upgrading the vaporizer and am at home with that. See my user page: ZarthG My secondary weapon is the Rocket Launcher all the way. Except when Admiraldonut told me about the insane advantages with Gravity Hook so i will buy that quickly.\ Add me, we will chill in the Eliminate Chat or something, maybe play some deathmatch or co-op! zddmaster-rank 14 skill 2000+ Other (#) Category:Community Category:General